This application proposes the development and testing of an interactive, online multimedia drug use prevention program for college students called MyStudentBody - Drugs (MSB-Drugs). There is a serious need for easily accessible and effective drug use prevention for college students. Relative to alcohol, drug use prevention is neglected on college campuses, despite the prevalence of use by college students, and the serious consequences that can ensue. Indeed, the Task Force on College Drinking (2002) has called for broadening the alcohol-focused prevention paradigm to include other drugs. Typical broad-based prevention strategies are not generally appealing to students, and more targeted and self-guided approaches are needed (Miller et al., 2000). Drawing on theoretical and empirical work, MSB-Drugs will incorporate features demonstrated to be effective in reducing substance use, including a personal risk assessment with tailored motivational feedback, basic education about different drugs as well as addiction, and skill-building activities. MSB-Drugs will also harness the power of Web and multimedia technologies to create a truly innovative approach to drug use prevention with college students. Phase I will involve formative research to determine content and structure of the program. Focus groups and concept mapping will be conducted with college students, peer educators, and college health professionals. A demonstration website will be developed, and usability and acceptance testing will be conducted. This proof-of-concept research will help establish the feasibility of an online drug prevention education program.